


[PODFIC] Rituals (or the Seven Layer Bean Dip Approach to Sex), by SleepySelfLoathing

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eldritch, Established Relationship, Metaphysical Sex, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, True Angelic Form, True Demonic Form, Wings, and some other forms beside, buckle up kids it's about to get abstract in here, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Loath as Aziraphale was to admit it, Crowley was right to be skeptical of Milton, because embracing each other’s spirits was not “Easier than air with air.” As it turns out, when you’re attempting to fuse every facet of your angelic body, mind, and soul with your demon lover on several different planes of reality, things can and will go awry if you don’t prepare beforehand...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo, Weird Ethereal and/or Demonic and/or Supernatural Sex Shenanigans





	[PODFIC] Rituals (or the Seven Layer Bean Dip Approach to Sex), by SleepySelfLoathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySelfLoathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySelfLoathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rituals (or the Seven Layer Bean Dip Approach to Sex)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304568) by [SleepySelfLoathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySelfLoathing/pseuds/SleepySelfLoathing). 



> Writer's Note:
> 
> Me: Wow, I sure do appreciate that Aziraphale and Crowley can be viewed as asexual! It's not often I can see myself reflected in media!
> 
> Also me: If they don't have weird lovecraft sex right now I'm going to start screaming
> 
> This is pure self indulgence, and was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much.*

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HjeTcTLdHxQVr_K4BSFyXxGoMztanMGo/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes:
> 
> * I really, really did. *grin*
> 
> Programs Used:  
> Audio Evolution (Mobile), Music Editor, Logopit
> 
> Cover:  
> “Orange Sun Mandala” by Joana Roja -  
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/cats_mom/3048469808/ - (CC BY-NC 2.0)
> 
> Music/SFX:  
> “Tibetan Singing Bowl” by FlashTrauma - https://freesound.org/people/FlashTrauma/sounds/398285/ - (CC0)
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> 9 May, 2020 - Minor sound quality tweaks.


End file.
